Enfance
by lixD
Summary: Parce que ces nobles héros, ces méchants avides de pouvoirs et de vengeance, ces guerriers surpuissants, ces mages à la Psynergie redoutable... ils ont été enfant, eux aussi !
1. Salamandar & Phœnixia : Boule de Neige

****Disclaimer **:** Golden Sun ne m'appartient évidemment pas.

**Rating :** K

**Genre : **Humour

**Personnages : **Salamandar & Phœnixia (eh oui, que voulez-vous, j'aime ces persos ! ^^)

**Note : **Que dire... j'ai écrit cette fanfiction il y a longtemps, et j'ai beaucoup hésité avant de la poster. N'ayant encore jamais joué (à mon plus grand désespoir !) à _**Golden Sun : Dark Dawn**_, je ne sais pas si on dévoile les enfances de certains personnages dedans... donc, ne m'en voulez pas si ma fic est totalement déplacée, faites-le moi simplement savoir ^^'

**Merci et bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong><span>BOULE DE NEIGE<span>**

* * *

><p>− Je suis Salamandar. Et toi ?<p>

La petite fille rejeta une longue mèche dorée derrière son épaule, jaugeant le garçon avec arrogance du haut de ses huit ans.

− Pourquoi je me présenterais, d'abord ?

− C'est pourtant la moindre des politesses…

La blonde, ayant pour but évident de le provoquer, haussa négligemment les épaules et lui tira la langue. Elle sourit triomphalement en apercevant une étincelle crépiter au bout des doigts du garçon, lui prouvant son agacement mieux que n'importe quel aveu.

− Tu devrais respecter les plus forts que toi ! fit-il remarquer d'un air menaçant.

− Plus fort que moi ? De qui tu parles, de la crevette, là ? rétorqua la petite fille en s'avançant d'un pas.

− Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit, la crevette ?

− Qu'elle va mourir si elle continue à…

Elle fut forcée de s'interrompre lorsqu'une boule de neige glacée, reçue en plein visage, l'empêcha de terminer sa phrase.

− Comment oses-tu ? s'indigna fillette.

Salamandar lui sourit avec une insupportable condescendance, visiblement très fier de lui.

− Je t'interdis de me regarder avec cet air supérieur !

− Ouh, j'ai peur. Tu es ridicule, comme ça, tu sais ?

Furieuse, la blonde secoua ses longs cheveux dorés afin de les débarrasser des quelques flocons restés coincés dedans, avant de se pencher pour lui lancer une boule de neige à son tour. À son plus grand étonnement, Salamandar ne tenta pas de l'éviter : il leva simplement une main, le front plissé par la concentration. Une seconde plus tard, une petite sphère enflammée apparut dans les airs, et percuta le projectile, qui explosa en un million de gouttelettes. Une fois encore, le garçon sourit orgueilleusement, tandis que la blonde clignait des yeux, stupéfaite. Pour elle qui pensait être la seule enfant de son âge à savoir utiliser la Psynergie, cela constituait une surprise de taille. Cependant, elle ne comptait certainement pas lui laisser croire qu'il l'avait impressionné...

− Pff ! Moi aussi, je peux le faire, d'abord ! cracha-t-elle d'un air dégagé.

* * *

><p>− Aah… je suis crevée…<p>

− … Déjà ?

− … Ne joue pas au blasé… tu es dans le même état que moi… abruti !

La petite fille s'était laissée tomber sur le sol enneigé et tentait péniblement de reprendre son souffle. Un petit moment de silence passa, avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole :

− Je n'ai plus de Psynergie…

Salamandar se tenait toujours debout. Tout comme la blonde, ses vêtements étaient trempés, et ses cheveux, emmêlés. À pas lent, il se rapprocha d'elle et s'assit à ses côtés.

− Moi non plus, lâcha-t-il.

Malgré sa fatigue, la blonde éclata de rire. Et, l'hilarité étant contagieuse, c'est bien connu, Salamandar esquissa un sourire à son tour. Mais non pas un sourire hautain et fier, comme précédemment ; cette fois, il s'agissait d'un sourire franc et sympathique.

− Je ne connais toujours pas ton nom.

− Ah oui, c'est vrai, répondit la petite fille en le fixant de ses yeux pourpres. Moi, c'est Phœnixia.

Un bref instant, Salamandar se demanda pourquoi elle le lui disait seulement maintenant. Au moment où il allait exprimer son étonnement, la petite fille le devança :

− Et toi ? C'est comment, déjà ?

Le garçon oublia aussitôt sa question, ainsi que toute amitié qu'il pouvait éprouver envers la blonde.

− Et pourquoi je me présenterais, d'abord ? demanda-t-il avec dédain.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici !<br>**

**Le prochain chapitre est basé sur Vlad et Lina (Garet y est aussi, mais il est secondaire... désolée les fans. Il aura un chapitre bien à lui bientôt, ne vous en faites pas ;D).  
><strong>

**J'ai toujours imaginé Salamandar et Phœnixia comme des surdoués du combat, et l'enfance ne fait pas exception. C'est pourquoi ils sont capables de manipuler la Psynergie dans ce chapitre, même s'ils sont très jeunes.  
><strong>

**Reviews ? :)  
><strong>


	2. Vlad & Lina : Une Question d'Honneur

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, **SAUF**... Émilie et son frère Trevor ! (Ils sont uniquement mentionnés, certes... mais ils m'appartiennent quand même ! XD)

**Rating :** K+ (eh oui, un peu plus élevé que le chapitre précédent, à cause de l'esprit mal tourné de Vlad... uhu ;D mais rien de bien trash pour autant).

**Genre : **Humour, Romance (mais alors là, un peu, un touuuut petit peu !)

**Personnages : **Lina, Vlad et Garet.

**Note :**Hmm... Je précise que le prénom n'a rien à voir avec la véritable Emilie que je connais (si si, c'est vrai !). Sinon, cette histoire a été écrite complètement sur un coup de tête. J'ai pas spécialement peaufiné le scénario ^^' Excusez-moa ! J'espère que vous apprécierez quand même !

* * *

><p><strong><span>UNE QUESTION D'HONNEUR<span>  
><strong>

* * *

><p>− Je peux jouer avec vous ? demanda doucement, presque timidement Lina.<p>

− Nan, rétorqua sans hésitation Garet. T'es une fille, alors tu peux pas.

− Pourquoi ça changerait quelque chose, que je sois une fille ? s'étonna son amie en écarquillant ses grands yeux marrons.

− Non, non, en fait, c'est parce que tu n'as pas encore dix ans, dit Vlad. Tu es toujours petite, alors tu ne peux pas jouer !

Lina fit la moue, déconcertée par les deux arguments que lui présentaient les deux garçons.

− C'est pas juste, j'aurais dix ans dans un mois !

− Oui, mais c'est comme ça, déclara Garet.

− Va jouer avec tes poupées, on te rejoindra pour le goûter, poursuivit Vlad.

− Les poupées, c'est pour les gamines, répondit Lina en prenant un air important. C'est plus drôle de jouer aux aventuriers avec vous. Et puis, je suis plus grande que toi, fit-elle remarquer au blond.

Celui-ci recula d'un pas, pris au dépourvu.

− Ce… c'est pas vrai ! C'est toi la naine, d'abord ! l'agressa-t-il maladroitement.

− Mais regarde, je te dépasse de tout ça, le contredit Lina en montrant une certaine mesure avec ses doigts.

La brune ne pensait pas à mal, mais Vlad se sentit blessé dans son amour-propre : il ne pouvait pas supporter de se sentir inférieur à une _fille_, quel qu'en soit le domaine. Les joues rouges, il chercha quelque chose de suffisamment méchant à répondre. Heureusement, Garet décida qu'il était resté silencieux trop longtemps, et qu'il était donc pour lui le moment de parler, détournant momentanément le sujet.

− De toute façon, la taille n'a rien à voir avec tout ça. C'est la force et le courage qui comptent !

− Je suis plus forte et courageuse que vous deux réuni, affirma Lina.

Vlad vit dans ce témoignage un moyen de se venger de ce qu'il ressentait comme un affront à son honneur.

− On vérifie ça tout de suite, ricana-t-il. On va faire un bras de fer. Si tu gagnes, on te laisse jouer. Sinon, tu devras manger le gâteau d'Émilie. En entier, précisa-t-il.

Lina pâlit. Émilie, une fillette de cinq ans, se prenait pour un véritable cordon-bleu, et exigeait d'eux qu'ils ingurgitent ses immangeables pâtisseries chaque fois qu'elle en cuisinait − si toutefois le verbe « cuisiner » pouvait s'utiliser pour décrire son massacre culinaire. Fidèle à lui-même, Garet ne se gênait pas pour lui cracher la vérité au visage ; Vlad et elle, en revanche, se forçaient à avaler ses plats avec le sourire, craignant trop de la faire pleurer et de s'attirer les foudres de son frère aîné, un adolescent bagarreur et agressif du nom de Trevor.

− Je… d'accord, accepta Lina en tentant de calmer le début de nausée qu'elle ressentait à l'idée de devoir faire semblant d'apprécier le goût infect d'un gâteau complet.

Vlad s'allongea à plat ventre dans l'herbe, bien vite imité par son amie. Garet observait la scène, ravi de la tournure que prenaient les événements.

− Alors, c'est tout ce que tu peux faire ? se moqua le blond, amusé par l'acharnement de Lina.

Celle-ci ne répondit pas, et se pencha en avant afin d'avoir un meilleur appui sur la main de son adversaire. Son chemisier, un peu trop large pour elle, laissa alors entrevoir sa poitrine, certes quasi inexistante, mais pourtant suffisante pour que Vlad la remarque par le plus grand des hasards. Il rougit instantanément de la tête aux pieds, et en oublia son bras de fer.

− J'ai gagné ! s'exclama soudain la voix lointaine de Lina.

Elle se releva, et Vlad reprit ses esprits. Tandis qu'elle exultait de joie, le blond cligna des yeux, hébété. Ce qu'il venait d'apercevoir le mettait visiblement en état de choc.

− Eh ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? grogna le voix de Garet, au-dessus de lui. Elle va pouvoir nous suivre partout, maintenant !

− Bah… euh… je ne voulais pas la faire pleurer, bafouilla Vlad.

* * *

><p><strong>Voui, je sais, c'est pas terrible. Pardoooon ! T_T<strong>

**Au fait, je ne me suis jamais posée la question pour savoir s'il était possible d'avoir de la poitrine à 10 ans seulement... et je ne faisais pas vraiment attention à ça, quand j'avais l'âge de Lina... Bah, au pire, elle est atteinte de puberté précoce, histoire que ça reste plausible ! XD**

**Le prénom Émilie m'est venu comme ça, mais j'ai un peu cherché pour Trevor : il porte le même prénom que Trevor Berbick, boxeur jamaïcain qui fut champion du monde en 1986, avant de perdre son titre face à Mike Tyson.**

**J'espère avoir l'honneur de vous retrouver au prochain chapitre, basé sur Alex et Sofia !**


End file.
